KISSING
by CSI1983
Summary: Sara makes a demand that gets her and Grissom caught in a compromising position.


(A/N – After many years together, my sister finally married her boyfriend. And so, inspired by this, I decided that it would be fun to write a short, fun, fluffy and very much GSR based fanfic. So this is for the newly married pair. I hope to become an Aunty soon.)

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

"Kiss me."

Grissom blinked once.

"What?"

Sara stepped out of the doorway and moved deeper into the body of the room.

"Kiss me"

Grissom remained behind his desk, his face reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights.

"Sara, I don't think that this is a good idea."  
Sara moved closer to him, advancing so that she was now standing at the side of his desk.

"Thinking is overrated. Kiss me Grissom. Don't think, don't over analyse. Just kiss me."

Grissom stood and began to back away from the very quickly advancing Sara, only to be trapped against the wall behind his desk. Sara was so close now that as Grissom's breath quickened, it stirred her hair slightly. He could see the delicate curve of her nostrils, see the direction of her eyebrow hair and worse of all, he could smell her. The intoxicating, overwhelming scent of Sara was drawing him in, pulling him toward her with an invisible rope. Their faces were closer still, their lips a mere inch or so apart.

"Kiss me."

Grissom watched as Sara's lips moved, forming the words he thought he would never hear, the determination and passion loud and clear in her pretty brown eyes.

"I can't kiss you Sara."

Sara moved her body closer still, her chest grazing his, sending a jolt through both of their bodies.

"Why?"

Her hands came to rest on his hips, her thumbs hooking through the belt loops on his pants. The heat between them was making breathing a distant memory; skin burning where their bodies touched.

"If I start, I won't be able to stop."

Sara laid a soft, wet kiss on the side of his neck that made his knees almost collapse beneath him. She smiled softly as she pressed another kiss on his cheek, before arching a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Who said anything about stopping?"

Grissom knew that kissing Sara would mean the end of any of barriers and controls he had put up to control himself around her. But not taking this opportunity could mean the end of something much bigger, something much more important to him. He moved slightly so that what little space that they had between them was non-existent, pressing his lips gently against hers in a slight pressure before moving away again. Sara's eyes were wide, a smile on her smooth lips.

"Interesting but not quite what I had in mind."

Sara pulled Grissom back into her, their bodies melded together.

"This is what I had in mind."

Sara laid her lips on Grissom's and within seconds, he had forgotten everything that he had ever known. Their tongues battled for dominance, their hands seeking out the bare flesh beneath clothing and the need to breath was forgotten.

Greg was excited about the results that he clutched in his hot little hand. It was the thing that could crack open the cold case that they had been working on lately, thanks to a new lead. This piece of paper could mean the end of it all. He pulled open Grissom's office door without knocking, the excitement cursing through his veins making it hard to think beyond the paper he had in his hands.

"Grissom I have – "

Greg stopped mid sentence when he came across something that he thought he would never in a million years see. Sara and Grissom making out, their bodies pressed tightly together, their hands lost under each others clothing. Greg silently tiptoed back out off the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him. He stood outside the door, shock taking over the excitement that just seconds ago had sent him running into the office. The feeling left his system quickly, replaced by something else entirely. He turned on his heel and ran back down the corridor. This news was far too big to keep to himself.

Sometime later, Sara and Grissom came into the break room and every eye fell on them. After exchanging a nervous glance, they went to separate areas of the room, Sara to get coffee and Grissom to hand out assignments. Everybody was still watching as he handed the jobs out and as Nick, Warrick and Greg left, they gave Grissom a small smile. Still confused as to what was going on, Grissom looked at Catherine, who was sitting length wise in a chair, finishing her coffee.

"What is everybody's problem today?"

Catherine took a deep breath.

"Greg saw you and Sara kissing."

Grissom froze and Sara choked on her coffee. Catherine smiled at the pair as they tried to compose themselves.

"It's ok. We'll keep it in the team. Greg was just so excited for you two. Don't be pissed at him."

Catherine gathered her things and began to leave the room, singing slightly under her breath. Grissom caught a few of the words as she passed, and a smile came to his face.

"Grissom and Sara up the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.."


End file.
